monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Jack
"Wicked Jack" is a mutant pumpkin. He is the leader of a group of similar pumpkins who were mutated by green goo (which is implied to be alien bodily waste) dumped onto Farmer Jebs' pumpkin field by a mysterious flying saucer. He and the other pumpkins sole intention was to conquer earth and make the whole world their pumpkin patch. He and the other pumpkins were foiled by the monsters and Wicked Jack himself was killed by Insectosaurus. He is the main antagonist of the short. Description ImagesCADA8MVV.jpg MVAP MoviePoster002.jpg MVAP MoviePoster001.jpg Wicked Jack was the name given to him by the little boy who bought him. He was the biggest pumpkin on the patch the boy's family could find. But when the little boy creates the pumpkin's face, Wicked Jack comes to life. The evil pumpkin spoke in a language B.O.B identified as produce, and soon he grows legs, arms and hands in the form of branches. Wicked Jack like the other pumpkins can grow bigger if he devours any candy. He soon eats a whole house full of candy making him twice as big as the other pumpkins. He and a whole herd of pumpkins dart for the Murphy's house of candy when B.O.B accidentally tells them about it. But the pumpkins are soon blocked by Susan, the monsters and the local children. Susan heads towards them and nearly crushes Jack with her giant foot, but he backs away and he and the other pumpkins join themselves together to form one massive pumpkin monster, with Wicked Jack being the head of the monster. In this form he could perform techniques involving punching, grabbing and if one of his body parts are pulled of they can wrap themselves around victims trapping them. In that case, when Susan pulled off his monster forms arm it wraps itself around her tying her up but she rolls left and right to avoid the pumpkins from crushing her. The Missing Link then jumps into Wicked Jack's face causing the pumpkin to punch himself twice when trying to hit Link before Jack sucks in the Missing Link and spits him out. Wicked Jack kept Susan pinned down while Dr. Cockroach figured out that they should give Jack and the pumpkins candy to bloat them up even further, causing them to explode. The monsters and the local children throw candy at the pumpkins. Dr. Cockroach even brought out a home made Gatling gun that shoots candy ammunition to increase firepower. The pumpkins soon begin to bloat too much from eating so much candy and they started exploding. But soon the monsters and the children run out of candy and there was no more to be found. Wicked Jack laughs evilly as he and the pumpkins grow even bigger as a result of the amount of candy they'd received. But Dr. Cockroach is forced to sacrifice the only remaining candy, his precious Swirly Pop. Jack eats it whole but it comes at a price. He and the other pumpkins had eaten too much and started to collapse. Susan delivers a final blow by knocking Jack into the air but he forms his top branch into a helicopter blade allowing him to fly. He again laughs evilly and asks: "trick or treat". Susan replies by saying trick and whistles for Insectosaurus who then flies into Wicked Jack, smashing him to pieces and killing him. Category:deceased Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Aliens Category:Monsters